


Psychopath

by Melody_night



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_night/pseuds/Melody_night
Summary: “Isn’t it obvious? I’m doing this to keep my sanity. If I don’t, I’ll go insane. Sayonara~”
Kudos: 1





	Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!! Welcome to my very first story!! I hope you guys like this :))

*Note: (°▽°) is the name*

“W-why a-are y-y-you d-doing t-this?! I k-know y-your b-b-better t-than t-this!”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m doing this to keep my sanity. If I don’t, I’ll go insane. Sayonara~”

“No... NO! STO-”

“Sleep tight~”

~~~

No... stop... please... don’t come out... 

Please... why do you have to come out now?... you were perfectly fine locked in my mind... why now?...

‘Because... I’m hungry...’

No... no... NO! NOT MY FRIENDS! THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!

‘Exactly why I want to do it. They’re your friends right? They would forgive you ya know...’

NO! FUCK YOU STAY INSIDE! I’M HAPPY WITH MY LIFE NOW! 

‘Really? Are you sure? Are you sure your past isn’t eating you up right now? You’re slowly getting eaten form the inside you know...’

No... shut the fuck up right now... I DON’T NEED YOU!!

‘Well then... time to take matters into my own hands...’

NO! NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASEEEE...

~~~

I stepped into the volleyball gym. The familiar sound of people practicing filled my ears. 

“Oya? You’re finally here!”

“Yea sorry I’m late, I had stuff to do.” I said while holding my neck. 

“It’s fine, come on we’re going to practise receive.”

“Okok I’m coming.” I walked towards the side of the gym and placed my bag down. 

Now... who’s gonna be the first victim...

~~~

“Nice receive!” I shouted along with the other members who already did their receives. The receive practise went on for about 30 minutes before we decided to take a break.

When I opened my bag, I realised that my water bottle was empty. Just as I was about to step out of the gym, someone called my name.

“Oh! (°▽°), are you going to refill your bottle? Can you refill mine too?”

“Sure Lev.” I said as I took the bottle from him and walked out of the gym to the water cooler. 

As I was refilling the bottles, my mind clicked to an idea. 

Hmmmm? Maybe this will work...

‘No... NO! STOP!’

You can’t stop me now... you have 48 hours to try and escape. If not, you can say bye bye~

No voice after that. Good good...

Now, where was I...

~~~

It was after practise and about 7 at night. I was already prepared to go and walked out of the gym. Just as I stepped out of the gym, I heard something strange. I turned to a corner of the gym and carefully listened to the strange conversation.

“K-Kuroo-san... I don’t feel too good...”

“What happened Lev?”

“I don’t know... m-my stomach started hurting...” 

“Errrrrr let’s bring you to the nearby clinic.”

I heard them and the rest of the volleyball team walk out of the gym. Thank god no one saw me standing here. I waited for a while before following them. Not too close for them to suspect and not too far to lose them. 

When I was about to reach the clinic, I realised that most of the members were waiting outside. I stop behind a nearby tree in order to keep sight of them and not allowing them to see me.

After about 10 minutes, Lev and Kuroo came out of the clinic. 

“Don’t worry guys. Lev just got food poisoning. He’ll recover in a few days.” Kuroo announced. I heard the team members sigh in relief, glad that he was ok.

So... it didn’t work? Well then, plan B...

~~~

As they were all walking back home, one by one they started to spilt up, leaving Kuroo by his own. Kenma already went home so he’s all by himself.

Perfect... now let's see what I can do with him...

‘NO! PLEASE NO! NOT KUROO!’

Too late fucker. You should’ve done all this before I took over. 

‘FUCK YOU! LET ME OUT!’

No can do sweetie~ Now you be a good boy and stay in there ok?~ 

Silence. 

I walked towards Kuroo without making a single noise. Then I tapped his shoulder, causing him to stiffen. He slowly turned around and I smiled at him, making him relax.

“Oh god. (°▽°) you scared me.”

“Heh. Sorry Kuroo. Also, can you help me with something?”

“Yea sure. What do you need?”

“Follow me, I’ll bring you to the place.”

Just like that, he started following me. Wow it really is simple for him to trust me like that.

I made a few turns and ended in a dark alleyway. 

“(°▽°)... are you sure this is the right place?” 

“Yep! Come on it’s down here.” I opened a door and went down with Kuroo following me. 

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, it was just an empty room. No furniture, nothing. Just four grey walls. 

“(°▽°), what are we doing here?”

“Well, you just fallen into my trap Kuroo Tetsuro.” I took out a remote controller from my pocket and clicked one of the buttons on it, making the door lock. The only exit is blocked off now.

“W-what?!” Kuroo knew that the door was lock and now he was trying his best not to look frightened, but I know he is. 

“Kuroo, Kuroo. Don’t think I don’t know you’re frightened. I’ve known you for at least half a year now. You’re frightened aren’t you?” I asked. 

He only widened his eyes and stepped back. I took a step forward and he stepped back again. It went on like this until I cornered him, leaving a 2-metre distance between us.

“You don’t need to be afraid Kuroo, just listen to me and I’ll let you go.” I said in a deep voice not louder than a whisper, which scared him even more. He started trembling. Yes... that’s the reaction I’ve been wanting...

I took out a little something from my bag. “Now, let’s get started shall we?”

~~~

It’s the next day, I walked into the gym on time this time round. I looked around the gym for a moment.

“Where’s Kuroo? He’s always here by now.”

“Oh he went to talk to Lev about something since he has to sit out for the next few days.”

“Ok thanks!” I smiled at the answer. 

Now let's get this show on the road...

‘NO STOP HIM! YOU MOTHER FUCKER STOP HIM RIGHT NOW!’

Nahhh why would I? The show is just about to start and I can start with the second plan already. 

‘I SWEAR I’LL GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT.’

Oh really? You have about... 15 hours left. Good luck~

Well that’s him gone again. 

“Hey! What are all of you waiting for? Get to practise.” Kuroo shouted as he walked into the gym.

“Kuroo, where’s Lev?”

“Oh he needed the toilet so I came back first.”

Nice...

~~~

“AHHHHHH” Someone’s voice echoed into the gym. Everyone heard it and rushed to where the voice was. 

When we all reached, we realised it was Shibayama. He was standing at the doorway of the boys toilet looking frightened. We all looked inside and stared with wide eyes.

Lev was sprawled on the floor, faced up with blood everywhere. Even Kenma looked up from his games and was shocked. 

“W-who w-would do t-this...”

“Who was the last one with him?”

Everyone turned and looked towards Kuroo. I quickly snapped my fingers quietly and that made Kuroo flinch and stare at us. 

“Why are you all staring at me? Where am I?” Kuroo asked before turning to look at what was beside them. When he saw Lev on the ground, his eyes were full of terror. 

“Captain, you did it didn’t you?” Shibayama said as calmly as he could. “W-why would I d-do t-that?” “Then show us what is inside your pocket.” Kuroo immediately took out everything he had which wasn't much. Wallet and... a knife...

“W-why?” Shibayama said, close to tears already. Everyone was still shocked that Kuroo had a knife with him, even Kuroo himself. 

“N-no... I don’t r-remember d-doing anything...” Kuroo stuttered. “YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! GO TO HELL!" Shibayama screamed with tears pouring out from his eyes. Everyone else was stepping closer to Kuroo who was still holding the knife.

“G-guys p-please I d-didn’t d-do it... I didn’t do it. I didn’t do it. I DIDN’T DO IT AHHH.” Kuroo was going crazy with the insane pressure given off by the team members and accidentally stabbed himself straight in the heart. 

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared with their eyes wide open. Kenma was the first to break the silence. “No... Kuroo... KUROOOO!” He screamed while sobbing onto Kuroo, his childhood best friend. 

“O-ok g-guys w-we have to go back to t-the gym. I’ve c-called the p-police.” I said trying to defuse the tension. Everyone could only nod while trudging back to the gym, obviously traumatised by what happened. 

Just as I was about to walk away, Kenma started talking in a voice a tad bit louder than a whisper. “It’s you isn’t it? (°▽°)...” Kenma stared daggers at me.

“What do you mean Kenma?” “You weren’t as shock as anyone else, as if you already knew that Lev was going to... die... I saw you snap your fingers and after that Kuroo flinched a little, like he was in a trance before that. I knew Kuroo would never kill anyone, not even over his dead body. It’s you isn’t it? (°▽°).”

“Kenma, if you want your answer so badly, meet me at 9pm sharp at the school gate. No telling anyone, no calling of the police. I would know if you do ok? Now then why not you shut your small mouth before any of your conspiracy theories go out to the rest ya? We don’t need any more chaos.” I said before walking back to the gym.

The police came not long after and started questioning us. By the time they started question Kenma, he looked at me and I started daggers at him. He then just stated what he saw. Nothing more. 

Well then... the second plan is already ongoing...

‘MOTHER FUCKER YOU KILLED LEV TOO?! LET ME OUT YOU ASSHOLE!!!’

Shut up scumbag. You’ve become weaker. Soon enough you won’t be able to escape. Isn’t that right?~ 

~~~

8.59pm. I stood in front of the school gate with my hoodie over my head. As soon as the clock struck 9, I see Kenma walking towards me with his hands in his pocket. 

“Well, I see you didn’t back out didn’t you? You really would do anything for Kuroo~” I teased him which he didn't react the slightest. 

“Anyways, follow me.” I said as I started walking, knowing that Kenma is following me and will follow me. 

I led him to where I led Kuroo too. The same exact place. He went into the the room first and I locked the door behind us with the remote. I knew that Kenma was scared, you could see it in his eyes. 

“Now, what do you want to know? Kenma Kozume.” I asked.

“Why? Why are you doing all of this?” Kenma asked without looking up. 

“You don’t remember me telling you guys all of this? Ah, that’s right. I erased all your memories of that. Well then, I shall say it again.

Ever since I knew how to walk, I have this temptation to see death, to kill you know? I’d kill rodents that were in the backyard as if I was a murderer. It was my only source of fun. My parents realised what I was doing and sent me to therapy. Well news flash! That didn’t work on me. One day when I was 7, I had this sudden urge to kill my dad. My last words to him were ‘sleep tight’. After that my mom abandoned me and I was living in a mental hospital. 

Few years later when I was 14 they released me, thinking I was doing fine already. Well, I wasn’t. I just didn’t have anything to trigger me. I told you guys the same exact story last year too, well a few of you and your faces were priceless! You all looked so terrified I was actually enjoying it. You guys then started telling the other volleyball team members and after that no one accepted me. Thus, I had to erase your memories of that time.

Also, you’re not talking to who you think you are now. I’m the insane side of him. The one that you’ve been communicating with this whole time was the sane side. He’s trapped in our mind and he’s got about... 5 more hours before time’s up. He’ll disappear after that. HAHAHAHAHA."  
Kenma looked up at me and started trembling. “No...no it can’t be... I don’t believe that... I-“ Kenma was being cut off by some banging on the door.

“I see we have some visitors Kenma, must be the volleyball team. I’m still in the chat you know~” I held out my phone. Kenma sent his location to the whole team, meaning that they’re outside right now. Kenma realised that he made a mistake and froze.

“Well, that’s ok, they’re all welcome.” I took out my remote controller and pressed a button to unlock the door and pressed another to make all of them fall down here, leaving no one else outside and I locked the door again. 

“Welcome guys! Great to have you here! You just gave me lesser work to do. Now, let’s get this show on the road shall we?” I asked sweetly. All of them were clearly terrified and I could only laugh at their reaction.

“Yes... YES! THAT’S THE REACTION I WAS LOOKING FOR! TERRIFIED, SCARED! I FINALLY GET TO SEE IT AGAIN! Last but not least, blood~” I said while taking out a knife and pointed to all of them while licking my lips. 

“You can’t kill all of us at once. There’s only one of you, and 8 of us. Yaku.” Kai said to me, stressing on my name 

“Oh? Who said I was doing it single-handedly?” I pressed a button and knives started shooting out of the walls. 8 knives into 8 hearts. 

“Y-you w-won’t g-get a-away with this Y-yaku.” Yamamoto struggled to say.

“Oh kittens, I already did~ No one will find you here~ Bye bye~” I waved while heading out through the door. 

~~~

Well, your time is up. Bye bye~

‘NO YOU ASS! YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS!’

Oh? But I already did. You’re me now and you’ll disappear. Bye~ 

‘NOOOOO...’

Well then, Next stop, America. I, Yaku Morisuke, will dominate the world.... HAHAHA


End file.
